Be Sure to Groom Properly
by Ikana's Sheikah
Summary: A young Clavat soon discovers the difficulty in maintaining a certain moogle.


Author's Note: Just an idea I've been playing around with for awhile. For the moment it will be one shot but I may add another chapter later. Regardless hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character.

* * *

Be Sure to Groom Properly

"Are you ready to go," questioned Nicholas happily.

"Yes I am, kupo," Mog replied with a gentle bob of his whole body.

"Good to hear it," Nicholas responded. He finished the packing as Mog fluttered happily around the Paopompus. It was an early morning, the start of the New Year and the new journey for myrrh. The trials were always great and the journey fraught with peril but the Clavat wasn't going to let any of it bring his spirits down. His family always said he was a ridiculous optimist seeing the good in everything and letting little to nothing disappoint him. He doubled check all of their supplies that they were secure in the caravan. Satisfied with going over the caravan nearly three times, he did a quick sweep of his own person and securing his headband, hopped into the driver's seat of the caravan. He gave a quick flick of the reins and they were off.

The River Belle Path myrrh tree wasn't in season so the twosome headed towards the port. Nicholas eased the caravan down to the port as he pulled over and jumped out.

"Hey Stiltzkin," he called over to the moogle who was as usual encamped on the beach.

"Hey Nicholas, hey Mog," he replied as he waddled over. Nicholas succeeded in containing his giggles as he came over to them. "How goes the journey?"

"Well we just started didn't we Mog," he answered, as Mog came floating out of the caravan.

"I see that where to you intend to go this time around," Stiltzkin asked.

"We were thinking on heading towards Mt. Kilanda." He replied as he shuffled his feet.

"I see well the best of luck," he replied.

"Stiltzkin can you watch the caravan for a little bit, I'm going to go trim Mog up," Nicholas asked. He quite vividly remembered the last time they went to Mt. Kilanda and he failed to cut his hair. Mog complain of being hot but he didn't ask for any help. They were going up the hill towards the three winding paths, and they turned left. Nicholas quickly destroyed the Lava Mu and Lava Ahriman, and was able to get to the chests it wasn't until he noticed the miasma creeping up on him that he turned around and saw that Mog wasn't really moving by the lava pit. He dove over to him as he dropped his sword and shield, just grabbing both Mog and the Chalice in the nick of time. They went straight back to the Jegon after that and he hasn't attempted Mt. Kilanda since than. He shuddered at how close they both were toast and the village destroyed.

"Sure thing, but don't take too long or else you'll miss Tristan," Stiltzkin assured him.

"Thanks and it shouldn't take too long," he responded. "Let's go Mog".

"Kupo," and with that the two headed up the cliff. Nicholas wiped the dust off his clothes as he strolled into the little cave up the cliff.

"Hello, may we use your appliances to trim him up," He asked the reclining moogle as he gestured to Mog.

"Sure help yourself the scissors are on the dresser," the moogle answered as he went back to napping.

"All right and thank you," Nicholas spoke. Mog fluttered over by the fireplace and sat down waiting patiently. "This will only take a few minutes." He grabbed the scissors and got to work.

**Three Hours Later**

"Wow, kupo, I feel a lot cooler," Mog, replied happily. "When are we going to leave?"

"I can't feel my hands," Nicholas exaggerated as he let the scissors slip out of his hand. He tried to bend his fingers, "Ouch," he shrieked. He stared at his fingers and saw how red they were; he saw the indention of the scissors in both of his hand.

"That always happens to newcomers to the proper way of grooming a moogle," the moogle in the chair stated as he waddled over to the dresser and opened a drawer. A few minutes of rummaging and he held in his month a tube of some sort. "Its ointment for sores like that," he responded as he placed the tube in Nicholas's hand. "You might need to help him put the cream on," he added.

"Okay, kupo," Mog responded and squeezed the tube. Nicholas through gritted teeth rubbed the ointment over his hands.

"You can keep it," the moogle offered as he went back into his chair.

"Thanks," Nicholas responded, as he headed outside. They both went back down to the port, no Tristan.

"There you are, Nicholas. Tristan just left with another caravan bond for Mt. Kilanda," Stiltzkin explained as he walked up to them. "He couldn't wait any longer, sorry about that."

"We can always go to Goblin Wall, kupo," Mog offered reassuringly.

"You have got to be kidding me," Nicholas sighed defeated, so much for the optimism.


End file.
